You're Not Me!
by GamingMistress
Summary: It's a song fic starring my favorite alchemist, The Flame Alchemist. This song fic tells the story of how poor Roy is over worked and how he doesn't get to see a friend for over 2 weeks. Pairings are Roy MustangOC. Please R&R!


**You're Not Me!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
A FMA song fic by:PrinceDiamondslover  
Authoress' note: I don't own FMA or the song "You're Not Me". I also know that Roy does not smoke. I know he drinks, but I'm not sure if he smokes  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Roy was sitting in his office. He sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and went to light it when Lt. Havoc ran in, "Sir!" Roy sighed, rolled his eyes and looked at him. "What is it now?" "Sir, we have some more papers for you to sign." "Add it to the pile." He said, pointing to the pile.  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_You think I've got it all_  
_ Everyone thinks I've got it made, well_  
_ How come my only friends_  
_ Are the ones I pay?_  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Roy sighed as he half-heartedly sighed his name to some of the papers. He didn't really read most of them. Heck, for some of them he didn't really care about them. He looked at the picture on his desk and he smiled as he put his hand on his cheek. He stared off into space completely ignoring the unsigned papers on his desk. His mind was too busy thinking about more happy thoughts. "Lt. Col. Roy Mustang-sama!" Lt Havoc came running in, waving another piece of paper. "Sir! There's another paper for you to sign." He was jerked out of his fantasies and he glared at Havoc. "You have another paper for me to sign? Did I hear you correctly?" Havoc nodded nervously as he placed the paper on his desk. "Well this is what I think of your paper." He picked it up and snapped his fingers as he lit it on fire. "Now leave me alone!"  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_No one understands  
What I would do to change my life  
For just one day_  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He glared at Havoc as he stood there, nervously clearing his throat. "I said go! Shouldn't you be bothering someone else besides me? Or do you just admire me that much?" He said sarcastically. He wasn't being his usually self, and he had good reason not to. He hadn't seen someone special to him in over 2 weeks. He also had so much paper work that had been building up. There was so much that he couldn't see over it. He didn't know why he let it get that way. Oh well, he'd figure it out later. "I'm sorry sir!" He quickly walked away muttering under his breath, "If I were him I'd be nice to my subordinates. I'd treat them better." He angrily slammed the door shut. Roy sighed and put another cigarette into his mouth and lit it. "I hate it when they get like that. So noble. It makes me sick. I don't work them hard enough I think." He sighed, looked at his desk, and then stood up. "That's it! I need fresh air! It's to stuff in here!" He quickly walked outside and all of a sudden, he became the most popular person there. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to him. They asked him the most stupid of things that it didn't matter, in his opinion anyway. They wouldn't let him leave, so he compromised and pushed them out of his way. "Just leave me alone! Just give me an hour to be alone! Or else I will incinerate all of you! Don't think that I won't! Cause I will!" He yelled.  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be if you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me  
You know what I need  
And it's not another serenade  
I get so tired of  
All the things you say  
Give me what I want  
If it only would I'd gladly  
Throw this all away_  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He sighed as he walked down the street; he flicked his cigarette on the ground and put it out. He saw a little boy run up to him. The boy smiled at him and said, "Wow! You're Lt. Col Roy Mustang!" Roy gave the boy a little smile, just to be nice. "Yes I am." "I wanna be just like you sir! My dad says that you are model of the perfect man! Even though he says you are a womanizer, but I don't understand what that means. I still think you are cool!" Roy rolled his eyes and the boy and walked away. He hated how everyone thought that he was a womanizer. He wasn't! He just couldn't find his perfect woman. He thought about things that had happened recently and smiled.  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be if you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me  
Please take me as I am (take me as I am)  
This isn't what I planned  
I guess I don't expect that  
You could understand  
'Cause you're not me  
_- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He leaned again the railing of a bridge and stared into the water. He just ran into Riza, she tried to be friendly to him and wanted to take him out for a drink. He turned her down, which was so unlike him, but he wasn't in the mood for a drink. He also narrowly escaped Maj. Armstrong who wanted to talk with him about his problems. Roy didn't have any problems! He was perfectly happy! Everyone else but him had problems! "Maybe I should give them some time off. They they'll get off my back! And stop calling me a womanizer!" He thought as looked up into the sky.  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_I know you think you're being nice  
But spare me all your lame advice  
Time to play my hand and roll the dice  
Everybody's got their price  
_- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He sighed and looked back down into the water. 2 weeks. It had been two weeks since he'd last seen his friend. He'd been soo busy that he didn't have time. He missed his friend so much. He began to feel alone and a bit sad. He'd give anything to just leave and not come back for 2 days. He was tired of everything, especially work. He wished he could get everyone to stop calling him a womanizer. It was starting to ruin his rep. He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_For far too long I've been denied  
I'm making my move, so just step aside  
No one can say I never tried  
To do everything to get back my pride  
Yeah, you were never me  
Why can't you see  
That you're not me  
_- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He walked back to headquarters, his hands in his pockets. He sighed as she walked inside his office. It was pitch black. He moaned loudly. "All right! Now I'm pissed! Who the hell turned off the damn lights?!" He flicked them on and screamed loudly. Standing by and leaning on his desk were his subordinates. "What in the hell are you doing in here? Are you frickin' stalking me now? Cause if you are, I swear I will incinerate you all right here and now!" He held up his fingers to snap them, but Riza stopped him. "We've noticed you've been so busy sir." "So we decided to do something for you." Maj. Armstrong finished. He sighed, "What?" His chair turned around, and sitting on it was, Saraih! He couldn't believe it. His eyes went wide as she ran over to him and hugged him around his neck. "Roy-kunies!" He didn't care that she called him by his special name. He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you lately. I've been so swamped with work." He whispered. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. Riza was kind enough to explain the situation to me." He smiled and then kissed her and hugged her tightly. He looked at the people standing by his desk. "If you people don't leave right now-" "My Roy-kunies will incinerate you!" She finished for him; Roy smiled brightly at her. "I love you!" The quickly walked out of the room. Lt Havoc stood in the door way and called, "Yeah! Go Roy-sama! That's how you do it!" He ducked to miss flames coming at his head and burned flowers on the wall behind him. Roy picked her and carried her to his desk, where he pushed all the papers off and laid her on it.  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be if you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me  
Please, help me if you can (help me if you can)  
This isn't what I planned  
Guess I don't expect that  
You could understand  
'Cause you're not me_  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_


End file.
